Suicide Squad 2
Suicide Squad 2 is the 11th installment of the DC Extended Universe, written and directed by James Gunn, and produced by Geoff Johns, Peter Safran, Charles Roven, and Zack Snyder. It was released on August 6th, 2021. The film features Will Smith, Viola Davis, and Joel Kinnaman reprising their roles as Deadshot, Amanda Waller, and Rick Flag from the previous film, respectively. Joe Manganiello also reprises his Justice League ''cameo role as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke. Adam Driver, Javier Bardem, Woody Harrelson, and Dave Bautista all appear in brand-new roles. Plot Five years after the decommissioning of Task Force X, Amanda Waller is working for the CIA, while Rick Flag is in the United States Marine Corps, and Floyd Lawton/Deadshot has since been released from prison, returning to his regular assassin duties ever since escaping Belle Reve in Louisiana. In Gotham City, Deadshot is alerted that a recent target of his that he's been tracking for the past few weeks is finally in his vicinity, that being Francesco Falcone, member of the Falcone Crime Family, who apparently has something that Floyd's current employer wants. Successfully, and discreetly, disposing of Falcone, Floyd discovers a business card within the corpse's coat mentioning a toxic, powerful chemical called "Venom" and the country Santa Prisca, as well as the fact that biddings for "Venom" officially start in one week. Floyd anonymously submits a tip to the FBI and goes back to assassin work, not wanting to get caught up in an international drug trade war with his daughter now in partial custody with him. Floyd's anonymous tip is quickly transferred to the CIA in Langley, Virginia, where Amanda Waller, still a high-up in the agency, hears of it. She takes the report to CIA Director Ray Patterson, who brings up Amanda's long-defunct Task Force X project as a possible solution to the method, revealing that he knew of the Venom drug-running scheme for a number of months now, trying and failing to send armed units to Santa Prisca to take down the leader of the plan. Amanda reluctantly accepts to reopen Task Force X, or the Suicide Squad. In South America, United States Marine Rick Flag is on a hostage rescue mission with his military unit. After a lengthy battle with armed insurgents in the area and the subsequent retaking of the hostages, a helicopter descends on Rick, who comes with them to Washington, DC. At the Pentagon, Flag is debriefed by Amanda Waller on the situation in Santa Prisca, and she also tells him of the plan to bring Task Force X back into the field with a brand-new roster of supervillains. Scarecrow, King Shark, Shade, Copperhead, and Black Manta are all retrieved by Flag's covert military unit and brought before Waller, who reveals that she also got into contact with Deadshot, who placed the anonymous tip in the first place. With the team all brought together, the Suicide Squad is deployed to Santa Prisca. The team first discovers armed guards watching over what appears to be an abandoned prison complex off the coast of the main island. Shade and King Shark are selected as the infiltrators (due to Shade's shadow-walking ability and King Shark's nautical prowess). Deadshot finds a vantage point at an abandoned watchtower to shoot down guards with discretion, while Copperhead, Scarecrow, and Black Manta are sent into the most heavily-armed area to seize the prison and retrieve the shipments of Venom coming in. Deadshot kills 5 guards with just 3 bullets, while King Shark and Shade secretly take down a dozen more. (to be continued) Soundtrack ''Suicide Squad 2's soundtrack, titled Suicide Squad 2: The Album, was released in conjunction with the film on August 6th, 2021. Unlike the previous film's soundtrack, which was comprised mostly of a mix of original songs and licensed music, the soundtrack for ''2 ''is made entirely of licensed songs, with the majority carrying a theme of 1970s-1980s power pop and rock. Category:Films Category:Unfinished Category:DC Cinematic Universe (DCEU)